One for the Money
One for the Money is a fan episode. Like an episode from the HTF TV series, this episode has three segments. Episodes *Rope a Dope *Cave In *Rainy Daze Rope a Dope Starring Roles *Mime Featuring Roles *Toothy *Lumpy *Cuddles *Giggles *Russell *Lammy *Nutty *Trippy *Buck and Chuck *Lily Plot Mime is outside doing the fake rope trick for Toothy and Cuddles when Trippy comes by on his scooter and hits Mime's rope which is just really thin. The rope breaks and Trippy flies into the road where Lumpy runs him over. This saddens Mime and he walks off sadly. He kicks a rock on the sidewalk while Lammy and Giggles hold a rope with Lily jumping on it. Mime kicks the rock so hard, it hits Lammy and she gets distracted, causing the rope to slice up Lily. Mime then stumbles upon a magic store and he sees a display for an invisible rope. He runs into the store and finds Toothy, Cuddles, Buck, Chuck, and Russell inside. Mime grabs some rope and runs off, but the rope snags on a nail and streches. Toothy, who is juggling some balls, trips, causing the balls to fly and hit Cuddles, knocking him into a bed of needles. The rope streches too far and bounces back, yanking Mime and sending him into a cutting box which closes. Russell then cuts it in half, killing Mime. Cave In Starring Roles *Freeze and Burn Featuring Roles *Trippy *Mime *Cuddles *Toothy *Lammy *Nutty *Lumpy *Giggles *Flaky *Russell *Buck and Chuck *Checkers Plot Freeze and Burn invite their friends over to their cave for a party and everyone is happy until a spider bites Giggles. She screams and knocks over a stereo which suddenly turns up full blast and causes the roof of the cave to collapse and block the exit. Everyone freaks out, but Freeze tells them that there's another way out but it's hard to get to because it's on the other side of the cave. Burn grabs some flashlights and hands them out and soon they head off. The group soon finds a large crevice with a rope bridge. Burn warns them that it can only hold 3 at a time. Soon all but Lammy, Nutty, Cuddles, and Flaky have gone across. Lammy, Nutty, and Cuddles are on the bridge, but Flaky freaks out and runs onto the bridge, causing a part of the bridge falls and Flaky plummets into the crevice while Lammy and Nutty dangle from the rest of the bridge. Cuddles stands just a foot from the bridge, still alive, but Lammy falls and drags Nutty with her. The group soon finds a chamber with three paths. Freeze is about to tell everyone the right one when Giggles screams because she sees that the room is full of bats. The bats wake up and attack everyone, killing Lumpy and Russell. Buck, Chuck, and Checkers run down one path, Cuddles, Giggles, and Mime to the second one, and Trippy, Freeze, and Burn to the other. Buck, Chuck, and Checkers run into a steep drop and fall to their deaths while Cuddles, Giggles, and Mime are chased by the bats and get eaten. Trippy, Freeze, and Burn finally exit the cave and step on a road. They kiss the ground in joy only to get hit by a truck. Rainy Daze Starring Roles *Pop and Cub Featuring Roles *Lammy *Lumpy *Mime Plot Pop looks out from a window as rain pours. Cub is playing behind him when lightning hits a tree and makes it fall onto Pop's house. The tree lands on Cub, but doesn't kill him. Pop freaks out and manages to get Cub from under the tree. He rushes to his car with Cub as rain pelts him. Pop puts Cub in the car and drives off, but he can't see from the rain and accidentally hits Lammy and Mime. Pop arrives at the hospital and the scene changes to Lumpy leaving the hospital room while Pop looks at Cub who is being kept alive by a machine. Suddenly, the power goes out and Cub dies. Deaths Rope a Dope *Trippy is ran over. *Lily is sliced to bits. *Cuddles is impaled on nails. *Mime is cut in half. Cave In *Flaky, Lammy, Nutty, Buck, Chuck, and Checkers fall to their deaths. *Lumpy, Russell, Mime, Cuddles, and Giggles are eaten by bats. *Trippy, Freeze, and Burn are run over. Rainy Daze *Lammy and Mime are run over. *Cub dies from blood loss. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons